


Kagura's Soliloquy

by ShipperFanatic



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, OkiKagu - Freeform, attempt at poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperFanatic/pseuds/ShipperFanatic
Summary: Under the vast blue sky, with her purple umbrella in tow. She thought aloud to herself on when she fell in love.
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Kudos: 8





	Kagura's Soliloquy

I don't know when it all began. Maybe it was during a year ago, when he forcefully made me come back in that sadistic way of his, all the while carrying an amused glint in his eyes and a wide smug grin as he said 'Welcome back' still in a voice as lazy as ever.

Perhaps it was on that rainy day. I can still feel the gentle rain as it fell down on my umbrella sounding like a melancholic tune in a rare silent Edo. Strangely enough, the heaviness in my heart sudenly vanished when I heard his voice behind my back, though the lack of confidence in that drawl were definitely upsetting. That's why when he innocently looked at me in shock when I pushed him off the bridge, I felt an unexplainable emotion but did not have the time to contemplate it as the clashing of an umbrella and sword was far more thrilling and deserving than any other petty distracting emotions. Even though he left and not knowing when he will come back, my heart that was beating erratically back then is now as calm as the sea, reassured by our promise of being stronger than each other.

Now that I think about it, I find it that I don't really care about when all of this madness began. Because no matter when or where, it all comes down boiling into this single significant event. Even up until this day, I can stil feel the shivers running down my spine as I step in every stone in an attempt to climb this huge mountain knowing that upon reaching the top, death might be the one welcoming us. In a split second of thinking how harsh are the gush of sea winds, arrows were sent flying and patriotic screams were suddenly ensued. It was just all too quick. Next thing I knew my heart were beating frantically in my chest as the rock that I'm holding onto were dislodged by an arrow then I was just falling and falling and unexpectedly not falling.

Strong calloused hands accumulated from countless swinging of swords were tightly gripping my wrist. Even though I am no longer falling, the fear that I felt only intensified more and my heart rung so loud in my ears it drowned all other sounds. His touch was so warm it was making my skin burn. I yelled at him to let me go but he did not budge. I was so scared. Scared of the mixed emotions circling my heart and the brewing comprehension that comes with it. I was also scared that he won't be able to support both of our weight resulting to us falling.

I was aware that he was sadistic in nature. So when he creepily smiled while biting the sword in an attempt to hold it, I instantly knew that he will do something troubling. With all his strength he threw me to the top, smashing my body at the edge of the cliff. I do not know if I should be grateful that he saved my life, granting the way he did it.

There is just one thing that I do understand. On that day, he held my hand to save me from falling. He may have succeeded but I knew, a part of me still had fallen. For I have fallen in love with Okita Sougo.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to share this little piece I made for my activity on one of my subjects. I'm not sure if my understanding of soliloquy is correct but nevertheless, I think I'm satisfied with the outcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
